


De-tox

by Ookamisan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Derek is probably in his fourties, Dubious Consent, Enemas, Everything gets wet, Guardian Derek, Infantilism if you squint, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent-Child Relationship, Sex Pollen, Stiles is fourteen, Urine, Watersports, Wetting, non-sexual vomiting, taking care of stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookamisan/pseuds/Ookamisan
Summary: Stiles is particularly sensitive and allergic to Vixen Bait, a type of sex pollen. Derek is too eager to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got stuck on a different project and spit this out to get back in the flow (pardon the expression). Non-beta'd. Just as nasty as always.

Derek was standing in the kitchen preparing a fruit salad for lunch with the sliding glass door open. Allowing the beginnings of fresh spring air to work it's way through his home. Derek stopped chopping cantaloupe when he heard distant crying. He looked up to see Stiles walking back to the house, wiping his face in the crook of his arm. His best friend Scott had an arm around his shoulders. Derek quickly rinsed his hands of the sticky cantaloupe juice and went to meet the boys on the patio. Normally he wouldn't have been worried if Stiles was still a very young child. Crying when he was eleven and younger was normal and as long as he wasn't running towards the house, Derek figured it was very minor; like being tired, hungry or scraping a knee.

But Stiles was fourteen. Fourteen year olds didn't cry over minor things. Especially in front of people. Or best friends. But here Stiles was, stopping in front of Derek with Scott's consoling arm around his shoulder on the patio to stare up at Derek like he had been betrayed. Face a deep red with anger and embarassment. Tears staining his cheeks as Scott squeezed his shoulder in what was an attempt to comfort him.

Derek immediately noticed how the front of Stiles's jeans were soaked from the crotch all the way down the pant legs. Stiles's socks were probably soaked, too.

"What happened?" Derek asked, a bit surprised to see his fourteen year old had wet himself.

"What do you _think_  happened?" Stiles snapped venomously.

"It's okay, Stiles. Just go change and we can get back to hanging out. It happens to everyone sometimes."

Derek took a step forward, grabbing Stiles's chin to look directly into Stiles's eyes. His pupils were almost completely dilated, and there was a faint smell of lavender.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come back tomorrow, Scott. Trust me that Stiles needs some space for a bit." Derek walked Scott out the front door as quickly and politely as he could before dashing back to Stiles.

"What's happening to me?" Stiles screwed up his face, pressing the heel of one hand into his eyes and the other into his crotch as a fresh wave of urine flooded from him.

"Did you walk through or fall into the Vixen Bait again?"

"The what?" Stiles asked as Derek led him to one of two bathrooms in the house.

"Vixen Bait. Y'know, the orange and purple flowers that smell like lavender? Remember when you were six?"

"Oh. Yeah I did see it. But I didn't even walk through it this time, let alone fall in it." Stiles whined pitifully.

"You must be allergic to them if they effected you without actually touching them." Derek turned on the shower. "Come on. Take your clothes off."

"I don't feel very good." Stiles said, clutching his stomach suddenly and looking grey in the face.

"Shit, go to the toilet." Derek guided him over quickly so Stiles could vomit into the bowl. He rubbed his back, trying to comfort him as he emptied his stomach.

"Buhh- Why is-" Stiles gagged, "What's happening?"

"I guess you really don't remember when you were six do you?"

Stiles shook his head wearily, then vomited again. "Am I going to die?"

"No. You are probably more sensitive to vixen bait, though. We will watch to make sure you don't have any unmanageable reactions."

"Is puking my guts up normal?" Stiles layed his head on the seat, sweaty and exhausted.

"It's not uncommon, especially if you are sensitive to it. But it should be over soon. Your body is just trying to get rid of the toxins. You'll want to get in the shower when you're done."

"Why?"

"Just trust me." Derek flushed the toilet and gave Stiles a cup of water to rinse his mouth out.

Only a minute or so later, Stiles clutched his stomach again. "I think I'm gonna puke again."

"You think you can handle yourself in here if I leave for a minute?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded.

Derek left Stiles to his devices. He knew from when Stiles was six that he was about to experience his body flushing itself out. First by pissing, then puking, and then basically shitting a lot. He figured for his own sanity and Stiles's sense of dignity, he let the kid handle it himself.

Derek remembers having to get naked himself when Stiles was six and sit in the running shower, Stiles kneeling between his legs and crying like he was an infant again as he vomited and shat in turns. Derek washing off the mess as it came, never shushing him.

What he was prepared to help with, was the inevitable arousal that Stiles would experience. That he could help with. Very well, thank you.

He listened sympathetically as Stiles moaned in discomfort for several long minutes before he went silent for even longer.

When Stiles came out, he looked exhausted, but clean. He flopped onto a couch in the living room, wrapped in a beach towel to hide his nudity.

"Feeling any better?"

"Tired. I'm going to nap."

"Good idea, kiddo." Derek went into the laundry room to pick up a laundry basket and put Stiles's sullied clothes in the wash.

When he came back out, Stiles was passed out and breathing deeply. A side effect of the vixen bait. It would be about an hour or so before Stiles would be thrown into a pseudo-heat. Derek could wait. He carefully moved part of the towel to uncover Stiles's limp cock, sitting down on a separate couch parallel to where Stiles was sleeping, and watched.

Stiles's cock was cute and Derek knew for a fact that it lied about it's size. Not that Stiles was particularly long, but thick. He still had some likely growing to do as a fourteen year old. The way his cock was at the moment, it wasn't long enough for the head to properly rest against his body; looking like a furl of a wrinkled sheath with a pink head peeking out.

About twenty minutes in, Stiles's eyebrows knitted together, his cock flinching. A moment later his tiny cock flexed again, harder and Stiles stretched out his legs restlessly.

Anticipation and anxiety was catching up quickly with Derek, and his cock filled in his jeans, creating a massive, bulging line under his waist band, the tip of his cock reaching into the white fabric of his pocket. He pinched at the head through the pocket, a bead of precum pearling through the fabric before breaking and staining.

Stiles wiggled restlessly for about ten more minutes; Derek trying not to work himself up too quickly, digging his claws into the upholstery.

Stiles's cock began to fill, but Derek recognized it being an erection that you would get when you have to pee very urgently. It lacked the necessary blood flow. It looked more like a small balloon being filled.

Stiles let out a soft "uhh" as his cock strained.

Derek gripped himself and squeezed, spurting more precum.

Stiles woke groggily, hips wiggling. "N-no." he whispered.

Stiles didn't seem to notice Derek with how desperately he needed to pee. Clearly his body was still trying to rid itself of toxins.

Derek watched as Stiles's cock jerked with tremors, and then strained towards his belly, a thin stream of urine shot out with so much force it tagged Stiles in the face. Stiles sputtered, horrified and sat up, wiping his face with the towel.

Derek was by his side, helping him wipe down his face.

"Derek?" Stiles said, muffled under the towel.

"It's ok. You're ok." Derek cupped Stiles's face with the towel.

Another small stream arched out of Stiles to patter noisily on the carpet. "No!" Stiles grabbed himself in his fist and pinched the head. The stream was blocked, but Derek could hear and see the strain of the urine as it hissed between his fingers.

Derek took the towel in his palm and wrapped his large hand over Stiles's clenched fist. "It's not safe to hold it in. Let go."

"W-what?" Stiles looked humiliated. "Right here on the couch?"

"Can you make it to the bathroom?" Stiles shook his head.

"That's why I grabbed the towel here." Derek nodded.

Stiles grit his teeth, fighting it.

Derek pried Stiles's hand off and pressed the towel down, encasing Stiles's small cocklet and balls in his palm, his middle fingertip dipped between Stiles's cheeks to press on his dry hole.

Stiles threw his head back a bit, gasping as his hips jerked up into Derek's heavy palm. Hot urine bubbled through and saturated the towel under Derek's palm.

Derek bit back the groan in his throat as a surge of arousal coursed through him, his own cock flexing and spitting in his jeans.

Stiles watched with a mix of horror and arousal as his urine soaked the towel. The weight and heat of Derek's palm, let alone the sight of it, was kicking the tension in his groin up a notch. Derek was his guardian. He shouldn't be feeling this way. He's known him since he was five. Derek has been there for everything save of diaper changing. But he's seen Stiles sick more times than he can count. He's seen Stiles go through all the gross and embarrassing things a person goes through as they grow up. He's done everything a parent is supposed to do.

He wasn't supposed to be attracted to Derek. It was wrong.

His dick however, had other plans as it began to burn hot, filling with blood under Derek's palm. He covered his burning face in his hands as Derek undoubtedly felt and saw his erection grow, the stream of urine waning.

"D-Derek I- I didn't mean to- I'm not trying to-" Stiles stammered.

"It's okay." Derek's voice sounded funny. Breathless, and throaty. Stiles turned to look at him, his face was red and his eyes were nearly all black.

Suddenly Derek's hand squeezed around the thick cock, squishing urine out of the towel, and pulled like he was trying to milk it.

With the fluffy towel wrapped around it, it looked as thick as a soda can. Not quite, in reality, but it was a close thing. It was an impressively thick cock with only about four and half inches in length.

Derek took a firm grip around the towel and began pumping Stiles with purpose.

Stiles squirmed as he faught the sensation of a soaked and tacky towel around him. It burned and threatened to rub him raw, but then Derek was leaning over him, blocking his view and taking Stiles's cock and the towel into his mouth.

At first Stiles couldn't tell what was happening. But then Derek sucked, and the pressure around the head made him see stars. He panted heavily into Derek's hip as he felt the tight mouth take him deeper. The towel protected his sensitive cock from Derek's teeth, so when Derek sucked viciously and bit down slightly, Stiles screamed and came violently, hips humping.

Derek pulled off, and watched the cum shoot through the soaked towel in ropes. He groaned and had to pinch the base of his cock to prevent himself from cumming.

"Look at what you've done." Derek mocked in faux disappointment. "Making such a mess."

"I'm sorry Derek." Stiles whimpered.

Derek stood up to look at Stiles. "Look at what you do to your poor guardian." Derek said, cupping his bulging cock in his jeans. A large wet spot staining his jeans under the waistband.

Stiles's eyes went wide at the sight. "You... like it?"

Derek groaned, as he pulled the pocket fabric tight over his cockhead, soaked sheer and see-through. The burning, swollen head in plain sight. "Baby boy you have no idea what your body does to me."

Stiles picked up a certain shiver in his body as his arousal didn't dampen. He only seemed to be filled with anticipation now.

Derek unzipped his jeans and pushed them down enough to free his angry cock. It was a deep red, veiny and looked like it was seconds from popping; the head peeking from the foreskin. It pulsed heavily with every fast heartbeat of Derek.

Stiles moaned at the sight, clutching at himself under the towel.

Derek stroked himself slowly from root to tip, twisting at the head before pulling the foreskin down to further reveal the swollen head; a thick string of precum spilling.

Stiles removed the towel slowly to reveal his aching cock. It didn't look like he had just cum mere seconds before.

Derek groaned at Stiles's hint of bravery revealing himself, squeezing a little tighter as Stiles began to jerk off.

A minute in, Stiles squirmed, dropping his cock and frowning in discomfort.

"What's wrong?" Derek stopped.

"I feel... weird."

"Weird how?"

"No... weird like... achy. Hollow."

Derek's nostrils flared, quickly sitting on the couch to push Stiles's legs up and apart.

"Wh-! Derek?" Stiles's eyes widened at the revealing position.

Derek watched as the pucker before him clenched, squeezing out slick. He growled hungrily and bent down to enclose his mouth on it with an open-mouthed kiss.

The heat of Derek's tongue and the scrape of his beard made Stiles jerk and try to push his head away as Derek held an ankle in each hand. "That's dirty! That's dirty! It feels weird!"

Derek pinned Stiles's legs and pulled him closer so as to devour him. Moaning into Stiles's skin and making him quake.

"You're gross." Stiles gritted out, refusing to look down at him.

Derek paused, pulling away to glare heatedly up at Stiles. "Says the boy gushing for his guardian." Derek pressed two fingers inside, pleased to meet no resistance. When he pressed upwards, Stiles's toes curled and he whimpered.

"No, I'm not." Stiles protested weakly.

Derek fit a third finger in, rubbing and stroking along the swollen prostate. His hand made loud slopping sounds as Stiles gushed slick.

Stiles began to pant, cock flexing and drooling as he was overwhelmed with sensation.

"Are you going to cum for me?" Derek growled, eyes burning.

Stiles hid his red face in the couch and shook his head.

"You're not?" Derek smirked. "You're clenching so much on my fingers here. I can tell when you're lying, remember?"

Stiles whole body shook, sweat dewing on his skin. "I-I'm not."

Derek bunched his fingers together into a cone shape to fit four fingers inside. It was a stretch since Derek's hand was so large.

Stiles's eyes flew open and looked down at where they were conjoined. "That's too much!"

"Is it?" Derek pushed up, fitting almost his entire hand inside save for his thumb and rubbed in long strokes over Stiles's prostate. "I think it's just what you need."

Stiles let out an uncharacteristically low growl before flopping back down and grabbing his cock desperately in a tight fist as he was squirting so much precum at this point it almost looked like he was pissing.

Derek had been waiting so long and the sight of Stiles so pliant and debauched, he pulled his hand out with a wet _pop_ and aimed his cock head to Stiles's gaping hole.

He sunk to the hilt in one stroke. He heard Stiles's insides part for him. It sounded similar to a stomach growling of hunger, strangely. But he and Stiles groaned animalistically together. Stiles's hands grabbing onto the couch as Derek began a vicious fuck. His balls slapping against Stiles's backside with loud, wet plops.

Stiles was reduced to screaming quickly as his ass burned and bloomed into an orgasm the rolled through his entire body. It was unlike anything he felt as it was solely focused in his ass. His cock was nearly purple and it hurt but nothing came out of it. In fact, he just felt like he needed to cum more.

" _Moh_!" Stiles gasped, barely coherent in his speech as Derek slammed him so hard he was being crushed into the arm of the couch, legs spread wide.

Derek snarled, slapping Derek on the ass. "More? You want to cum again?" He began rabbiting into Stiles as his orgasm built and his knot swelled. He slammed deep, and pressed harder and harder into Stiles. His knot bulged until there was actually a visible bump underneath Stiles's cock, making his groin more apparent. Derek nearly roared as he filled Stiles full of cum.

Stiles wailed as his body clenched on Derek's knot. His prostate and Derek's knot milking each other intermittently. Stiles could feel Derek's cum filling him, hot and burning as he shot ropes of cum onto his own chest and abdomen.

Stiles and Derek sat still for a minute, catching their breathes.

Suddenly, Stiles grimaced and clenched again around Derek. Derek moaned and couldn't help the thrust he gave.

"No, no more. I have to pee again. Why?" Stiles grit his teeth.

"I guess you really are sensitive to that vixen bait. It turns you filthy doesn't it?" He rolled his hips, watching and feeling Stiles try to fight the sensation. His muscles were too weak however, and clear urine quickly started pouring out with a loud hiss.

"Argh! Noo!" Stiles's voice was hoarse and he threw his head back as Derek bounced his hips, as fast as he could despite not moving as he was still locked inside Stiles.

Stiles cried deliciously as his limp cock bounced, spraying urine onto both of them weakly.

"Look at you wetting yourself. Pissing on your alpha."

Derek felt Stiles _pulse_ around him on the word "alpha".

"Ohh do you like that word? Alpha?" Derek began rubbing the piss and cum into Stiles's skin. "Are you trying to mark me?"

Another pulse. "Claim me?" _Pulse_.

"Maybe the alpha wants to claim the brat." _Pulse_.

"Should I? Should I mark you up inside?" He wiggled his hips, and Stiles's eyes rolled.

Derek lay down to press his nose into Stiles's neck, letting his body weight sink his knot just that much deeper. He breathed heavily, focusing on relaxing his muscles. It was a challenge since Stiles's rapid heartbeat could be felt around him and his hole was clenching again in beats, anticipating.

Derek moaned, pressing deep as his bladder let go, and he filled Stiles quickly.

Stiles moaned throatily as a pseudo-orgasm pulse through his wilting cock.

When Derek was finished, he lay panting and sweating. Thoroughly exhausted.

After several silent minutes, Derek said, "Y'know, I think the vixen bait may have infected me, too."

Stiles looked up at him with worry. "Really?" he croaked.

"Not as bad as you. I think I've expelled whatever toxins I picked up from you. You might want to call Scott and check if he's ok."

Stiles nodded, looking tired.

"You might feel aroused again later." Derek said as he slowly pulled his deflated knot out. A watery gush of cum and piss followed and Stiles grunted at the sudden emptying of his raw bowels.

Derek hummed as he watched Stiles's hole wink and gape, making obscene squishing sounds and expelling more cum and piss.

"I'm sorry about the couch. I'll do something to make it up." Stiles mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. We'll just get a new one."

Stiles sat up, seeing the mess properly and cringed. "I think... I need another shower."

"I'll come with." Derek followed Stiles and held him in his arms, supporting him as they washed.

Undoubtedly, Stiles's arousal came back much quicker than Derek anticipated and he teased Stiles by making him kneel on the shower floor, face down ass up and spread his gaping hole open while Derek aimed the shower head to fill him full of hot water on the massage setting.

Eventually Derek was hard again and fucked him with an ass sloshing full of hot water. He didn't knot him however, he didn't even cum. He focused solely on satisfying Stiles's needs.

He sucked Stiles's desperately hard cock down his throat, which was admittedly a struggled because of how thick he was; but he managed it and brought Stiles to orgasm while fondling his balls as he choked on his cock.

Somehow, Stiles managed to piss again, moaning like he was cumming as he aimed it on Derek's chest.

"I guess I'm claimed." Derek said, nuzzling his beard into his adoptive son's neck, tickling him.

When Stiles didn't get aroused several hours later, or spontaneously piss himself, Derek claimed Stiles to be vixen bait free.

"Can Scott come back tomorrow?" Stiles asked as he and Derek got ready for bed.

"Sure. Be aware that he may have had to deal with himself as well if he got any of the toxin. So if he seems sensitive, that's probably why."

"Okay." Stiles nodded.

The next morning, Scott seemed chipper and full of life. He clearly hadn't gotten any of the toxins in his system.

"Where's your couch?" Scott asked as they walked through the living room, seeing the empty spot and imprints of the legs still in the carpet.

"Uhh, I caught it on fire? By mistake?"

"Dude."


End file.
